Lapse In Memory
by Stylin'Fire
Summary: Gabriela Wilson, singer,actress,model, lost her memory.What happened to her in those years that she lost? And how does Ginny Weasley fit into Gabbie's past? Can Harry find Ginny, who vanished after the final battle? HG RH
1. Taking Over Me

**A/N:** This is my new story! I hope that you like it. I will not update any chapter until I have at **_least _**5 reviews! So this is a lesson, REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot of this story. I have read some stories like this, but this one is diffrent! And I do not own any song that is used in this story, they all belong to Evanescence.

**

* * *

**

**_Lapse In Memory_**

**Taking Over Me**

"Gabs! Come on! We are going to be late!" Kara shouted up the stairs of her mansion. She and her best friend had lived in America for the last year and a half, but decided that a change of scenery was necessary. So they moved to London. Gabbie came running down the stairs with an exited look on her face.

"I'm here!" Gabbie yelled. Gabbie was a singer with bright red hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She lived with her best friend Kara who was a model.

"Well then lets go!" Kara said as she walked out of the door and into the waiting limo. The two were going to a show in London.

Gabbie had known Kara a year and a half. She had lost her memory, and had awoken in a hospital with only a small diamond ring and a locket with the initials G.M.W written on it. Kara had been there on a checkup when the two had met. They clicked instantly. Together they built up Gabbie's musical career, and very shortly, Gabbie had a CD out that went straight to number one.

Gabbie was even in a few popular movies. Kara was a model that ever fashion designer wanted to have star in their fashion show. Kara had told Gabbie that she was a witch and had gone to school in America, and Gabbie accepted it with little hesitation. Gabbie was a singing sensation for both muggles and with wizards and witches.

"Are you ready to sing in a real live Qudittich stadium?" Kara asked her friend.

"I am so nervous!" Gabbie exclaimed.

"You'll do fine. I will be onstage next to you. Don't forget that these people, even though that are magical, love you." Kara reminded her friend happily.

"Ok, I can handle this. Let's go!" Gabbie said as she exited the car. Flashes went off around her. She smiled at the cameras and then went into the stadium to prepare for her show.

"And now ladies and gentlemen. We have a very special guest. Say hello to my best friend…GABRIELA WILSON!" Kara shouted into the microphone.

Gabbie walked onto the stage and smiled. She had on a short black dress, and her hair was left down. She walked up to the microphone and started to talk.

"The song that I am going to sing is one that means a lot to me. It is called, Taking Over Me." Gabbie said as the music started to play. It went from a piano to a heavy guitar solo.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do... _

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

Throughout the song, you could hear Gabbie's emotion. The emotions that were felt in the room only intensified with each word that Gabbie sang. She sang her heart out, and you could tell that she gave it her all._  
_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me _

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

Gabbie finished with the last note. It lasted a few seconds. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears that threatened to fall. She blinked them back. That song told the story of her life. It told of a girl who just wanted to find her way home. She just wanted to find out who she was, and to find herself.

Although Gabbie never admitted to it, she wanted to find out what happened to her. She wanted to remember. She wanted to know who gave her the promise ring, and if there was a family that missed her. If she had once had friends, and if she had once been happy. Swallowing these thoughts, and placing them in the back of her head, she once again looked up at the audience. And started to talk once again.

"Thank you all so much for your encouragement! And now lets play some QUDITTICH!" She yelled into the microphone. Thunderous screams met her announcement, and she exited the stage, to watch the game.

* * *

At Hermione's House

"I swear to you that the singer at the game was Ginny!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, Ginny has been gone for a year and a half, I want it to be her just as much as you, but that is not likely." Harry said sadly.

"Well then look at this!" Hermione said as she handed him a poster. On it was a picture of Gabbie. She had her back to a wall, her body leaning back in a suggestive pose, wearing an emerald green dress that went to her knees. Her head was tilted to the side. Her left hand was on her stomach, where a diamond ring was shinning in the light. She also had a locked with the initials G.M.W inscribed on the front.

"It does look like Ginny…" Ron said, as he looked the picture over carefully.

"Look at the ring." Hermione urged. Harry and Ron looked at her ring finger, and were speechless. The ring had a small circle diamond in the middle, with two small diamonds on the band.

"That looks like the promise ring that I gave to her." Harry said in awe.

"Isn't that the necklace that you gave her for her birthday Mione?" Ron asked as he looked at the locket.

"The only question is, why is Ginny is pretending to be a muggle singer?" Ron asked finally.

" I don't think that she is pretending to be anyone Ron." Hermione answered.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked impatiently.

"I think that she might have been hit with a memory erasing spell." Hermione said.

"Where did you come up with that?" Harry asked.

"Well think about it. Ginny still has the ring that you gave her Harry, and she still has the necklace that I gave her. I don't think that Ginny would want to leave us either. She would want to come back and marry you Harry." Hermione explained.

"But how are we going to get to Gabbie? She is bound to have tons of security guards around her." Harry said.

"We will get to that when it comes." Hermione said.

"Well what are we going to do when we get to her, she won't believe us. And she doesn't have her memory, so she won't know what we are even talking about…" Ron started.

"I will look up a spell to see if we can restore memories. But we have to make sure that it really is Ginny. Or the result could be disastrous." Hermione explained.

"How could it be disastrous?" Harry asked.

"We could try and cast a spell on a pop sensation, which would most likely put us in jail." Hermione said slowly.

"Oh." Harry and Ron said in a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a good thing now would it?" Hermione asked with a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"No." Ron and Harry said together.

"I don't think that you would get into too much trouble though Harry, you know, being the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort and all." Hermione said.

"For the first time in my life, I am happy that I am the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry said.

"How do we find out if Gabriela Wilson is Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Well first, I need something of Ginny's…Harry, you have something don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Harry said as he pulled out a wand from his pocket.

"Hey! Isn't that Ginny's?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry said with a blush.

"How come Mum and Dad don't have it, and you do?" Ron asked.

"Because she is…was…is my girlfriend, and it meant a lot to me." Harry said softly.

"Ok, how does this work Mione?" Ron asked, turning his attention to Hermione after interrogating Harry.

"Well we need to say the spell." Hermione said as she grasped Ginny's wand.

_Powers of the Witches Rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Show us the person we wish to find_

_Give us peace of mind._

Hermione waved her wand, and a map appeared, along with a crystal. Hermione grabbed the crystal, and it started to spin. It spun, and soon landed on a location.

"The Consort Hall?" Harry asked.

"That is where Gabriela's next consort is." Hermione answered. All three of them stared at the map, as if it would suddenly spit Ginny's name out of thin air.

"So what does this mean?" Ron asked. Hermione took a deep breath. And then answered the question that was on both Harry's and Ron's minds.

"We just found Ginny." Hermione said.

R

E

V

I

E

W

See the pretty button, it wants to be pushed, help the little button!


	2. Everybody's Fool

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I also do not own these songs, the songs in this chapter belong to Evanescence!

**A/N:**I got 7 reviews last time, can we get 8 this time? Please:(

Well, REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**Everybody's Fool**

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"We are going to crash a consort." Hermione answered.

"Do you have the spell that will give a memory back to a person?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Hermione said simply.

"I have one question." Harry said.

"And what is that?" Hermione asked.

"How are you going to get close enough to cast the spell?" Harry asked.

"I mean, she is bound to have like two or three bodyguards. What are we supposed to say?" Harry asked as he began to pace.

"When she is in her dressing room. We will knock on the door, and cast the spell." Hermione answered.

"Now go get dressed." Hermione said as she went to her room to change.

* * *

At the consort 

Gabbie walked onto the stage in a black leather dress, and walked up to the microphone.

"Hey everybody! Now if you look up at the screen above my head, you will see different clips. Some are of my music videos, some are bloopers from the movies that I was in, and some are of me and the guys from my band!" Gabbie yelled into the microphone.

"Now the song I am about to sing to you is one of my most popular songs. I have the music video above my head, so watch it. Everybody's Fool." Gabbie said into the microphone.

Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that 

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

All through the song, images flashed on the screen. It told the story of a girl who had become someone she didn't like. It was Gabbie's favorite song. When she had finished the song, she started another.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione 

As Gabbie sang _Bring Me To Life, _pictures of her and another guy came on the screen, making Harry very mad. All through the show, he had seen her with this guy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and they seemed close. Some of the shots were of them playing around, Gabbie jumping onto his back, and them being silly.

"Are they dating or something?" Harry finally asked, after seeing the guy kiss Gabbie's cheek.

"I don't know mate." Ron said as he watched the show.

When the show had come to an end, Gabbie had thanked everyone profusely, and exited the stage.

"Now is our chance." Hermione said as she pulled Ron and Harry to the back of the stage.

"I bet that they will let us in if they knew that I was Harry Potter." Harry said as he followed Hermione.

"Let's try that." Hermione said as she walked up the guard.

"Hi my name is Harry Potter, and I think that there might be an assassin in the premises. I would like to check it out with my two lovely assistance." Harry said as he casually pulled the hair on his forehead back. When the guard saw the famous scar, he let them in immediately.

"Your lovely assistance? Why couldn't I have been a manly detective?" Ron asked outraged.

"It was just a spur of the moment thing." Harry said as he followed the voices. He was led into a room where a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes was sitting on a couch. She was examining her nails carefully.

"Gabs, I know that he likes you!" She said without sarcasm.

"I do too Kare, but I can't date him." Gabbie said as she exited the room and walked to her friend.

"And why is that?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"You know why." Gabbie said indigently.

"No I don't, please tell me." Kara said as she looked up at her friend.

"I would but it seems that we have company." Gabbie said as she tilted her head toward Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"And who might you be?" Kara asked as she stood up straight.

"I am Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger." Harry said as pointed to each of his friends.

"Wow, the famous Harry Potter. May I ask as to why you have graced us with your presence?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Be nice Kara." Gabbie reprimanded.

"Well we have a good reason for being here." Ron said quickly.

"And that would be?" Kara asked slowly.

"We think that she is Ginny Weasley!" Ron yelled, startling all of the rooms' occupants.

"Who?" Gabbie asked bewildered.

"She was Harry Potter's girlfriend, she disappeared after he killed Voldemort." Kara said quickly.

"Oh." Gabbie said.

"Why would you think that Gabriela Wilson is Ginny Weasley?" Kara asked.

"Well…" Hermione began.

"Even if she was, she wouldn't remember." Kara said hastily.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I met her in a mental hospital. She was found in Scotland, and had no idea who she was. I met her and I helped her build her career." Kara explained.

"All I had from that life was this diamond ring, and my locket." Gabbie said as she pointed to each item.

"That is the ring that I gave to Ginny Weasley!" Harry yelled suddenly.

"But this can't be Ginny, she is not magical." Kara explained softly.

"She's right, I am not magical, if I was magical, I would have known. Besides I'm what you call a Squib… a non-magical person who knows about the magical world." Gabbie said as she looked at the three people in front of her warily.

"Well let her try." Hermione urged. Kara let out an exasperated sigh, but handed over her wand. Gabbie took it and looked at Kara.

"What do I do?" Gabbie asked.

"Point to that locked door and say 'Alohamora' it won't work though, you aren't magical." Kara said.

Gabbie pointed to the door. "Alohamora." She said to it. There was an audible click. The door opened.

"But…How…" Kara asked as she stared at the door in amazement.

"I told you that she was Ginny Weasley." Ron said smugly.

"But she doesn't remember any part of her old life." Kara reminded.

"I can fix that." Hermione said. She pointed her wand at Ginny's head and murmured a spell. A bright yellow light shot out of her wand, and into Gabbie's head.

Gabbie screamed as memories flew through her mind, good memories, and bad. She opened her eyes and saw her best friend and her brother, and the person that she had wanted to hold for so long, Harry.

"Well that was a wakeup call." Ginny said as she shook her head.

"Ginny?" Harry asked cautiously.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled as she threw her arms around his neck. Harry laughed as he kissed her head before spinning Ginny around in a circle.

"Ginny! I have missed you so much! I never gave up!" Harry said as he sat her back down on the ground. Ginny smiled up at his face.

"You know, this is the first time I have actually seen Harry smile in about a year." Hermione said softly. Ginny's smile got wider.

"So you never forgot me?" Ginny asked seriously.

"I couldn't and wouldn't ever forget you. I love you." Harry said as he kissed her lips lightly.

"Good, because now, you are stuck with me!" Ginny said with a gleam in her dark brown eyes.

"Sorry to end this mushy moment, but Gabs- Ginny, we have to talk about what we are going to do with Ian." Kara said as she pulled Ginny over to the couch.

"Well, I had told him time and time again that we couldn't go out because a.) I had no memory of the last year and b.) I had a ring on my finger that signified that I belonged to somebody." Ginny said smartly.

"What are we going to do about your job?" Ron asked suddenly.

"We are going to have to tell the press that I am actually Ginny Weasley, not Gabriela Wilson. They will have to accept that I am the same singer, just with a different name." Ginny said as she smoothed out her hair.

"Well since we have Ginny back, I say that we celebrate!" Hermione said excitedly.

"We can go over to our mansion." Ginny added.

"What mansion, and what do you mean when you say 'our'? Is there something that you are not telling me Gin?" Harry asked as his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"No Harry. Kara and I share a mansion. It makes it easier because we usually travel together." Ginny explained.

"Well then, lets go there!" Ron said excitedly.

R

E

V

I

E

W

See the cute little button? It needs help, so push it and help the little button!


	3. Her Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie, or the songs mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own Maury; he is an American Talk Show Host! Also don't own Harry Potter! (Author pouts)

In the last chapter I spelled concert "Consort" for a reason, in the magical world, consort tells the magical community that muggles are going to the show, so they need to keep magic to a minimum.

Sorry for the confusion!

REVIEW! Need at least 5 reviews before I update again!

**

* * *

**

**Her Story**

After a few short minutes, the five adults arrived in a very large mansion. It had black tile floors, a grand staircase, and pictures all over the walls. Some were of Ginny on magazine covers; Harry noticed that his girlfriend looked very enticing. Kara was in a lot of the pictures also, pouting, smiling, and somewhere she was laughing. Ginny's album was also on the wall, it had gone double platinum. There was also a cover to a movie; _Monster-In-Law _was in big, bold letters.

"Well this is our house." Kara said as she strolled over to a sitting room where a television sat. She sat on the couch, crossing her legs carelessly, while Ginny followed suit. Harry, Ron and Hermione, getting the hint, also took seats on the black leather couches.

"This is a nice house you have here Gin." Ron said as he looked at all of the pictures on the walls.

"Well thank you." Ginny said as she laughed softly.

"So what have you been up to for the last year an a half?" Hermione asked as she held Ron's hand loosely.

"Well, I have been in some movies, made an album that went straight to number one. That's about it." Ginny said as she examined her fingers.

"Don't forget that shoot you did for that Couture designer." Kara added as Ginny nodded her head with a look that asked how she had forgotten that.

"Do you have any movies that we can see…on what you have done for the last year and a half?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Kara said as she stood up and walked over the television. She put in a movie, sat back down on the cough and pressed play.

Images flashed on the screen. It turned into a news report on Gabriela Wilson.

"America's Pop Princess has come a long way in the last year. So what is this Princess's claim to fame? She has starred in the very popular movie _Monster-In-Law" _The man said. Images flashed on the screen of Ginny fighting with an older woman.

"She has also sent three songs onto the top ten. Everybody's Fool, Behind These Hazel Eyes, and the most famous of all songs Lady Marmalade, which she sang with three other women. And boy do we love that song, along with the music video." He said as the music video appeared on the screen. Ginny, Mya, Lil' Kim, and Pink sang the song, while Harry wondered how many men had drooled over his girlfriend as she wore that outfit.

"No matter how much reporters dig, they can never find anything about Gabriela's past." He said to the audience.

"What is well known is that Gabriela Wilson is good friends with America's Top Model, Kara Moore. They are seen together on a regular basis, and they seem to be very close." He said as images flashed onto the screen of Kara and Ginny together. Then an interview with the two girls came onto the screen.

"So, I gather you two are really close?" Maury said as he looked at the two girls.

"Oh, we are so close! It is not even funny. I come down the stairs thinking about coffee, and Gabbie says 'Just made a new pot, it's on the counter!' it is like we read each others minds." Kara said as Gabbie laughed at the memory.

"We act like sisters, but also best friends, we steal each others clothes and makeup, we have so much fun with each other, and life is never dull!" Gabbie said as she smiled.

The image faded and the reporter appeared again.

"She was also on the cover of _LOOK!_ Magazine, wearing the world-renowned Morgana Huston couture designs." The screen flashed to Ginny standing by a castle, she had her hair straight, but some of it was in tight curls. She had on a emerald green strapless dress that hugged her figure perfectly, it let little to the imagination. Her makeup was done heavily in green. Ginny was not smiling, but had her face tilted toward the camera, her lips in a pout.

"From interviews of people that associate with Gabriela, she seems to be a witty girl. When asked what the song _Behind These Hazel Eyes _meant, Gabriela said," He said as an interview with Gabriela popped onto the screen.

"_It is about not seeing the truth, even if it is right in front of you." Gabriela said as she looked at the camera. Images of the music video flashed onto the screen._

"When asked what the song _Everybody's Fool _signified, she had this to say."

"_It's about lying to yourself, and getting lost in all of the lies that you tell yourself, until you can't take anymore, and you step back and say, 'I don't want to be this person, I don't like this person, and I don't want to be them.' So it's about losing yourself, and then one day waking up from your life and seeing that you aren't all that you are cracked up to be." Gabriela said as she looked at the woman who was interviewing her._

"What's next for this Pop Princess? No one really knows. We'll be back after these messages." The man said as the movie stopped.

"So that is what the love of my life has been up to for the past year and a half?" Harry questioned.

"That's about it." Ginny said sheepishly.

"I can handle a lot of things Gin, but I don't think I can handle a bunch of blokes drooling over you in Lady Marmalade." Harry said as his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Can't be fixed now Love." Ginny said as she stroked Harry's hand lovingly. Harry smiled at that.

"So what have you and Ron been up to Hermione?" Ginny asked as she adverted her attention from Harry's hands, to Hermione.

"Well your brother and I are getting married." Hermione said as she looked at the diamond ring on her finger.

"That is brilliant Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know! I never thought that he would figure out that I wanted to get married, unless I had spelled it out for him! But he got it all by himself!" Hermione squealed.

"I resent that!" Ron said indigently.

"I know dear, sorry." Hermione said as Ginny examined the beautiful ring on her best friends finger. It was gold, with a square diamond in the center. The one-karat diamond had two sapphires on the band next to it.

"Love the ring Mione!" Ginny said as she examined the ring carefully.

"I know! Isn't it gorgeous?" Hermione gushed. Ginny nodded her head in approval and let go of Hermione's hand.

"When is this wedding?" Ginny asked.

"In about five months…that reminds me. Ginny, I was hoping that we would somehow find you, and I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor?" Hermione asked as she bit her bottom lip slightly.

"Of course I will Hermione! Thank you!" Ginny said as she hugged Hermione tightly.

"Ok, now that I have been officially lost my appetite from PDA from those two lovely ladies, what do your dear friends want to know?" Kara asked as she turned her attention from Hermione and Ginny to Harry and Ron.

"Well, do you like being famous Gin?" Ron asked.

"It is amazing." Ginny said as her eyes glazed over.

"Do you have a lot of guys in the band?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there is Ian, he plays the drums." Ginny started.

"You mean Ian, the guy that hit on you?" Harry asked as his eyes got dark with furry.

"Yes Harry, don't worry, once he sees me with you, it will be alright. Then there is Mark, he plays guitar. There is also Ayden, he is my backup singer." Ginny said as she counted them off on her long French manicured fingers.

"Is that all?" Harry asked after he had calmed down a bit.

"Yup!" Ginny said happily. Then shook her head no.

"There are more people?" Ron asked as his eyebrows knit together.

"Well there is me you silly git!" Ginny said as she gently slapped her brother's hand.

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione asked quietly.

"What do you mean Mione?" Ginny asked as her forehead creased in concern.

"You are famous now Gin, we can't just take you away from the muggle world. You love it there. But you have your family, and you have Harry." Hermione explained.

"I do love to sing, but I am also famous in the Wizarding world Mione. I can give up singing for the muggles, and just sing for the wizards and witches. I am going to see my family again, and now that I have Harry once again, I am not letting him go." Ginny said stubbornly.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Kara said as she stood up from her seat on the couch.

"I think that is does too." Ginny said as she also stood up. She smiled at her friend, and then hugged her tightly.

"You are the best friend a girl could have Kara. Thanks for putting up with the craziness." Ginny said with a giggle.

"What are friends for?" Kara asked with a smile of her own.

R

E

V

I

E

W

The little button is lonely! Give it a review! It makes the button feel better!


	4. Choices

I only got two reviews! L It made me really sad! The reason I didn't update sooner was because I have gotten a lot of complaints about Ginny getting her memory back so soon, I have a reason for that. Ginny has other obstacles in life, seeing her family again, how they react, where her relationship with Harry is going, and what she is going to do with her career, Losing her memory was only a small obstacle in life.

Another reason, reviews give me motivation, no reviews…no motivation. SO I will not update until I have a few more reviews. So I suggest you REVIEW! **

* * *

**

**Choices**

"What do you think of this outfit Kare?" Ginny asked as she posed in front of her best friend.

"It is great." Kara said as she examined the outfit with a critical eye.

"Better then the others?" Ginny asked as she bit her lip hesitantly.

"It is much better then the others sweetie." Kara said as she rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Are you really sure? I mean, I am going to be seeing my family again after almost two years. I need to look perfect!" Ginny said as panic started to creep into her voice.

"You look great. Now, go to the fireplace, and wait for that dashing man of yours to pick you up!" Kara said as she gently hit Ginny's butt out of the door.

Ginny sighed, she wore an emerald green halter top with little beads scattered haphazardly around it. She also wore a midnight black skirt that reached her knees.

As she reached the fireplace, she herd a "Oomph!" she smiled slightly, that was definitely Harry. Even after almost eight years in the Wizarding world, he still could not travel by floo powder.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said as Harry picked himself off the ground.

"Hey Gin." Harry said as he walked over to her and gave her a small kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Well…I am but then part of me is screaming 'Run as fast and as far ac you can go!' is this normal?" Ginny asked as she bit her lip softly.

"Of course it is, you haven't seen your family in almost two years. They don't know that you are coming, but they do know that we have a surprise for them, they just have no idea what it is!" Harry said smiling broadly.

"Ok, I can handle this, I have been in consorts that had more then one million people. I can handle this." Ginny said as she threw powder into the fireplace.

"THE BURROW!" Ginny yelled as green flames whisked her away to her childhood home.

"Ginny?" Molly Weasley asked as a petite redhead walked out of her fireplace.

"Hi Mum." Ginny said as Molly pulled her into a hug that could have easily killed her, but she didn't care, she was happy to be home again, after so many months away from the house, and her family.

"Molly? Are you ok? I herd screaming." Arthur Weasley said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh My Merlin! Ginny!" He said as he engulfed her into a huge hug that could have rivaled Mrs. Weasley's.

"Hey Dad." Ginny said as her eyes started to water.

"Oh, I am so happy to have you home, I have missed you pumpkin." He said as tears fell over his eyelids, and slowly slid down his face.

"What happened to you? Why were you gone for so long?" Mr. Weasley asked as he held onto Ginny's shoulders in an almost death grip.

"I want to know too!" Harry said as he stumbled unceremoniously out of the fireplace.

"I remember fighting a Death Eater, he threw a spell at me and it made me really dizzy. But I couldn't let him win, so I ignored the nauseous feeling in my stomach, and I was seeing double, which that can never be good, I used the last of my energy to throw a stunning spell at him, but then its like all of my energy went down the drain and I stumbled and I think that I hit my head. The next thing I know, I'm in a muggle hospital." Ginny said as he eyes scrunched in concentration, trying to remember more, to give her family a reason to her long and grueling absence, but failing to do so.

"Hello…"

"Our loving…"

"Family!" Fred and George said as they walked into the kitchen.

"How are you Mum? Have you lost weight? Hey Ginny." Fred and George said as they shook Harry's hand.

Then, their eyes got as wide as saucers, and they grabbed Ginny by the shoulders, staring at her in shock.

"Is that…"

"Really you…"

"Ginnypinners?" They finished together.

"Yes, it's me." Ginny said as she threw her arms around her twin brothers, hugging them both tightly.

"How? What? How?" Both asked. For once in their lives, the Terrible Two could not form a complete sentence.

"Do I have to go through this yet again?" Ginny asked. Her brown eyes pleaded with her parents, she wanted them to tell the twins what happened, and she was too tired and wary to even begin the tale again.

"Fred, George, come over here, I want to tell you what happened." Mr. Weasley said as the twins looked confused.

"Why can't sweet little Gin-Gin tell us?" Fred asked.

"Ya!" George added to his brother's statement.

"I don't want to go through it again." Ginny said as she turned to Harry.

"Fine." The twins said stubbornly.

"Hey Gin, I now that this may seem like it is too soon, but, would you give me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight?" Harry asked as his eyes reflected worry.

"Of course I will Harry, I love you, and I will go on any date with you, for the rest of my life." Ginny said as she kissed his cheek lovingly.

"That's good Miss Weasley, because you are stuck with me." Harry said as he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go, for fear of losing her again, but this time, never getting her back.

"Is this going to be a formal date, or a jeans type of date kind sir?" Ginny teased.

"Definitely formal my fair maiden." Harry shot back at her teasing remark.

"What time will you pick me up?" Ginny asked as she closed her eyes tightly, savoring the feel of Harry in her arms again, after not being able to hold him after so long.

"How about six?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Ginny said as she pulled away from Harry regretfully.

"Love you!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder as she walked towards the fireplace.

"I love you more!" Harry yelled back with a smile.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Start of Our Lives

**I have been getting some reviews about how fast this story is going, (well, I have gotten very few reviews...) This was meant to be a short story, not like my other stories: It's My Life, and Burning Life. This was meant to be about five or six chapters. So to all of the people who have reviewed, thank you, and to those of you who have read each of my chapters and not left a SINGLE review, you are the reason that I don't update as quickly as I could have, I had this chapter written for about a week, and I got about 2 reviews.**

**I will not be the nagging wife, but if you guys want the last two chapters of this story, I suggest that you review. **

**Thank you to all of you who DID review, you make my day.**

**

* * *

**

**Start Of Our Lives**

Ginny stood in front of the mirror in her large bedroom. She was getting ready for hr date with Harry, and she had put on half of her closet before she found the perfect outfit.

She stood in a strapless black silk dress that reached the floor, a slit went up to the middle of her thigh, and she had on black high heels. She straightened her hair, leaving the ends curled in. She had on light make up that made her deep brown eyes stand out even more then usual.

Ginny was just putting in her last earring when she heard a 'thump' soon followed by an 'I'm ok!' Ginny smiled, that was definitely Harry!

"Hi Harry!" Ginny yelled out her door.

"Almost ready Gin?" Harry asked as he slowly walked up the staircase to her bedroom.

"Yes!" Ginny said as she stepped out of her room.

"Gin, you look, wow." Was all Harry could say when he saw her.

"Why thank you Harry, you look rather dashing yourself!" Ginny said as she smiled at his dumbfounded expression. Harry had on an emerald green button down dress shirt, and black dress pants.

Harry extended his arm. "Are you ready for dinner my lady?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am good sir." Ginny said as she looped her arm through Harry's.

"Well then, lets go!" Harry said as he apparated with Ginny at his side.

When the young couple landed, Ginny gasped.

"Harry, this is amazing!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry had taken her to Hogwarts, and had a romantic picnic set up for them. Candles floated around the table that was set up near the lake, with silver platters sitting on the white silk tablecloth.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Harry asked as he pulled out a chair for Ginny to sit in.

"I would that you." Ginny said as she sat in the chair that Harry had offered.

"You didn't have to do this Harry." Ginny said as she looked at all of the elegant things in her presence.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to, it makes me happy to see you smile." Harry said as he lifted the lid off one of the silver platters.

Food of all kinds was on the platter, and they were all favorites of Ginny. Ginny was truly amazed at the variety that was sitting in front of her. She felt like a true princess.

"Wow." Was all Ginny could get out.

"I know, 'wow'" Harry said the same word that Ginny had used.

"Did you do this all by yourself, of did you have help?" Ginny asked him as her left eyebrow rose slightly.

"Well, I planed all of it, but Dobby helped me with the food, I told him what I wanted and he made it for me." Harry said as a slight blush started to creep up his neck.

"That was so sweet of him, and you I might add." Ginny said as she squeezed his hand in gratitude.

"Well then, lets eat." Harry said, trying to get her attention off of him.

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Ginny said as they both started to eat.

The meal went by in a whirlwind of conversations, laughter, and smiles, when the meal was over, and both Harry and Ginny were fed, Harry took a deep breath.

"Ginny, when you were away, I felt like my whole world had come tumbling down on me, I didn't want to eat, sleep or even breathe until I found you, and knew that you were safe. I missed you more then anything in this world, I kept searching for you, and I never gave up the hope that I would be able to bring you home to me again." Harry said as he took her small hand in his. Ginny was smiling, but her eyes were watering slightly.

"I never want to go through that again, I want you by my side for the rest of my life, loving me until the day that I die." Harry said as his eyes too, started to water.

"I am going to be by your side Harry, and love you until the day that I die." Ginny said as a single tear fell out of her dark brown eyes, and rolled slowly down her cheek.

"I love you so much Ginny, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, and I want to keep those smiles on your face. I want you to be mine, only mine, and me to be yours, only yours." Harry said as he slowly stood up and kneeled down on the green grass.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you take me as I am, a man, no more, no less, to be your husband? Will you marry me?" Harry asked as Ginny started to cry a little harder.

"Of course I will marry you!" Ginny said as she pulled Harry up and hugged him tightly.

Harry took her hand, slid off her promise ring, and slid on a larger diamond in the promise rings place. He took her promise ring, and slid it onto a chain, and then slid the chain onto Ginny's neck.

Ginny looked down at her hand and gasped, the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen sat on her ring finger. A white gold band held a three-karat diamond, with two smaller diamonds on the band, beside the large diamond.

"It's beautiful." Ginny said as she looked at the ring in amazement.

"It was my Mum's. I found it in my vault along with my Mum's matching wedding band my Dad's wedding band. But there was also a note saying that I was to give these rings to a girl that I fell in love with. It also said preferable a redhead, I think that was my Dad though, he liked redheads." Harry said as he held Ginny close.

"Are you sure you want me to have your mothers wedding rings?" Ginny asked, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Yes, you are the girl that I fell in love with, and the girl that I can't live without, plus, I think me finding these was a sign that my parents approve of us getting married." Harry explained.

"I can't wait to marry you Harry." Ginny said as she buried her head into his chest.

"I can't wait until people can call you Mrs. Potter." Harry whispered into her ear.

"Do you want the wedding to be soon, or do you want a long engagement?" Ginny asked as she lifted her head from its spot on his chest.

"I personally don't want to wait more then a couple of months." Harry said.

"Neither do I." Ginny said as she looked into his bright green eyes.

"Lets get married soon then." Harry suggested.

"I like that idea." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Well, now we have to tell your parents that you said yes, and then we have to tell, all six of your overprotective brothers. I may not walk out of your house alive Gin." Harry said as his eyes widened.

"My parents knew that you were going to ask me to marry you?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Of course I did! I had to get permission." Harry said as a blush graced his cheeks.

"That was so sweet of you!" Ginny said as she hugged him tightly.

"Now, you have to protect me from your brothers, they are going to murder me!" Harry said, as his voice got squeaky.

"Is the big bad Boy-Who-Lived scared of a couple of Weasley boys?" Ginny teased.

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then I'll protect you." Ginny said as she kissed his cheek lightly.

* * *

You want me to update? Then REVIEW! The nice little button likes to be pushed, be nice to the little button! 

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Wedding News

I am so sorry about the late update! For one, my internet went out and I had to wait a couple of days to get it back, then I went out of town so I couldn't post my new chapter. Thanks to all of you who did review, the reviews make me smile. This is the second to last chapter to me story. I would like maybe 10 reviews before I give you the Epilogue. So start reviewing please!

**

* * *

**

**Wedding News**

Harry took a deep breath, he could handle this. He currently stood outside of the Burrow, holding Ginny's hand tightly in his own. It had been a week since he had proposed to her, and they were about to tell her family that they were going to be getting married.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as the handle to the Burrow's door turned. His breath came out in a sigh when it turned out to be Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Harry Dear, and my darling Ginny! It is so good to see the both of you!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged them both tightly.

"Hello Mum. Is everybody here?" Ginny asked as her and Harry entered the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Well, Bill and Fleur are here, along with Charlie and Lana, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Percy and Penelope, and of course Ron and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said as she counted them off on her fingertips.

Charlie had married a girl named Lana; she worked with him in Romania. Fred and his Hogwarts Sweetheart Angelina had also married, George and Katie had just recently tied the knot, and Percy and Penelope had gotten married before the Final Battle.

"Hello everyone!" Ginny said as she passed out hugs and kisses among her family. She had missed them all immensely; she didn't even realize how much they meant to her until she didn't have them with or near her anymore.

"Our lovely sister," George began as he stood up, soon followed by his twin.

"Our favorite Ginnypinners!" Fred finished; they both hugged Ginny tightly and kissed her cheek.

"I actually have some news that I would like to share with all of you, during dinner of course." Ginny said as she sat down. Harry quickly took the seat next to her. Under the table, Ginny turned her ring around so that the diamond was facing the right way.

"So what is the news that you wanted to share Gin? You have us sitting on pins and needles!" Charlie said as he held his wife Lana's hand in his own, both of their wedding rings sparkled in the lights.

"Well, you all know how Harry and I have been dating since my sixth year?" Ginny asked, she wanted to leave out the part where she had been Gabriela Wilson.

"Yes of course dear." Molly said as she looked at her only daughter and her daughter's boyfriend with suspicious eyes.

"Well, we have decided that we want to spend the rest of our lives together." Ginny said as she looked at Harry, her eyes sparkling with love.

"So, I asked her to marry me." Harry stated as he avoided the eyes of all the male Weasley's.

"And, I accepted!" Ginny squealed.

Squeals were heard all around the table from the 'Weasley Women' they all stood up simultaneously and lunged at Ginny and Harry, enveloping them both in hugs. Ginny's brothers were simply patting Harry's back in approval. As long as their little sister was happy, they were happy.

"I am so happy that you guys took this so well!" Ginny said with a sigh of relief.

"How did you think that we were going to take it?" Hermione asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I honestly thought my brothers were going to try and kill Harry." Ginny said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"We wouldn't let them, we have them whipped." Angelina said as she winked at Ginny.

An indigent "HEY!" was heard from the Weasley boys as the girls' giggled.

"Oh please don't tell me that I married a giggler!" Fred said as his hand covered his eyes dramatically.

"Fred." Angelina said threateningly.

"Yes dear." Fred said as he sat back down in his chair, pouting like a five year old.

"She has you whipped dear brother of mine!" George said with a chuckle.

All he got in reply was Fred mumbling words that could have made a nun cringe.

"Testy, testy." Charlie said to his younger brother.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Weasley men beside her, "So have you thought about the wedding yet Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I have thought about it." Ginny said with a smile.

* * *

**The Wedding (Five months later)**

Ginny was pacing in her childhood bedroom; she was getting married today, to the man of her dreams. She heaved a large sigh as a knock sounded at her door.

"Who is it?" Ginny called as she walked over to the door, she stood by it until she knew who was on the other side.

"Your Matron of Honor!" Hermione yelled.

"OK!" Ginny said as she opened the door to let Hermione in.

"Just so you know, Kara is in charge of taking care of the boys, along with the other brides maids." Hermione said as she walked into the room slowly, closing the door softly behind herself.

"Thank you so much for being my Matron of Honor Hermione, it means a lot to me." Ginny said.

"No problem." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny tightly.

"Why aren't you just my Maid of Honor again?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"As your brother and I got married four months ago, I am a Matron of Honor because I am already married, but if I were not married, I would just be a Maid of Honor, not the Matron of Honor that I am today." Hermione explained for probably the tenth time in the past four months.

"Oh, I remember now." Ginny said with a small smile on her face.

"Less talking, we need to get you ready for your man my darling." Hermione said in a really bad French accent.

"OK." Ginny said as she sat down in front of her vanity.

Hermione started with her hair, curling it into tight ringlets that she let fall down Ginny's back. She then turned Ginny's chair around and started to apply make up to Ginny's pale face.

"Your glowing Mione." Ginny observed with a smile.

"Well, I was planning on telling you and the rest of your family when you and Harry got back from Rome, but I think I will tell you now, because I am about to burst!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Go on." Ginny urged.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione squealed.

"Oh! I am so happy for you Mione!" Ginny said as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

"Well, less talk about me, I need you to change into your dress please." Hermione said as she walked over to Ginny's bed and picked up the silk gown that was her own.

"You should change too Mione." Ginny said as she walked over to her own dress.

"OK by me." Hermione said as she slid the garment onto her body. Her dress was different from the other brides maid dresses. The brides maids had blood red dresses that had very thin straps that rested on their shoulders. It was a blood red like the others, but hers had a single strap that attached to her right shoulder. Hermione flattened out any wrinkles and looked in the mirror. The dress touched the ground, and it made a small train in the back.

Her hair was up in a bun, and had small white lilies in her hair like the rest of the brides' maids. Hermione turned to Ginny who was examining herself in a different mirror.

"You look beautiful Gin." Hermione said as she walked over to her best friend.

"You really think so?" Ginny asked as she bit her bottom lip in hesitation.

"I know so." Hermione said as she squeezed Ginny's shoulder as to give her a boost of confidence.

Ginny's dress was the made of the softest silk, and the purest snow white in the world. It was strapless, and it was laced up in the back like a corset. It was tight around her upper body, but when it reached her hips, it puffed out a little bit, not too much, but enough to make her look like a princess. She had diamonds scattered around the dress haphazardly, and the dress made a long train behind her.

"Are you ready to meet your man?" Hermione asked as she handed Ginny a bouquet of Fire Lilies, as Hermione picked up her own bouquet of white lilies.

"As ready as I ever will be." Ginny said as she smiled at her friend. Hermione nodded her head and opened the door and slowly descended the stairs, soon followed by Ginny.

Ginny was nervous, she was happy, exited but nervous non the less. This was the start of the rest of her life, and she was ready for that.

* * *

Had to end it there so that your imaginations could come up with how you wanted it to go. Remember, I need 10 reviews before I post my Epilogue, so I suggest that you start reviewing!

Stylin'Fire

R

E

V

I

E

W

This little button feels neglected, push the button and make the button feel better! 


	7. Epilogue

Last chapter! This is not my favorite story out of all the ones that I have written, but I hope that some of you liked it. Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue **

Ginny sat at her kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet. She heard footsteps on the stairs as two little girls came swinging around the corner to the kitchen table.

"Mommy, can we go and fly with Daddy now? We cleaned our rooms!" little Serenity said as her sister nodded her head in agreement.

"Well…" Ginny began as she sat down her cup of coffee.

"Please! Please! Please, please, please!" they yelled together.

"OK, but be good!" Ginny yelled as the two girls ran out the door.

After Harry and Ginny had gotten married, that had four children. Ginny gave up her singing career and stayed at home with her children.

One year after they had gotten married, Ginny found out that she was pregnant. Nine months, and ten agonizing hours of giving birth, Lily Rose was born. She had her mothers hair, and her fathers eyes, but a mix of their personalities. She had a temper, but she knew when to use it. She was currently seven.

One year later, Ginny was once again given the opportunity to give birth to a boy this time. He had black hair, and brown eyes, and a very mischievous personality. Since he seemed like the first James Potter, they decided to name him James Arthur. He was currently six.

Two years later, they had yet another boy, this time naming him Evan Remus. He took on all the Weasley traits this one, he had the red hair, and the brown eyes, and he seemed to enjoy playing pranks like his older brother. He is currently four.

One year later Ginny went into labor for the last time. She gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Serenity Marie, or Ren, as she preferred. She had black hair and green eyes. She was always with her big sister, and she had a temper that could rival even Ginny's.

Harry came through the door then, Ren and Evan in his arms, Lily and James walking closely behind.

"Well hello there." Ginny said as she stood up and looked her children up and down.

"Well, since they have been so good, I told them that they could watch some TV." Harry said as he sat Ren and Evan down on the ground. The four kids ran out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"They are a handful." Ginny said as she pulled Harry into a chair and sat on his lap.

"Yes they are. But we love the four of them anyways." Harry said as he kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Five." Ginny corrected.

"Five?" Harry asked, his eyebrows rising.

"I'm pregnant…again." Ginny said as a smile broke out across Harry's face.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

It's the end, the button wants to say goodbye, give it a review!


End file.
